thejethroversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Carrington
Bill Carrington was a doppelganger of William Mallory from Earth-8. He teamed up with Jethro Smith to defeat Mallory, and then reunited with his old friend Ryker Kane to track down Ezra Thorne. Biography Bill led a dimension-jumping team of vigilantes that included Ryker and Vincent Kane.An Extraordinary Power Arrival on Earth-1 Bill Carrington was given an assignment from his boss to go to Earth-1 to kill William Mallory.Plans Around the same time that Jethro Smith received an email from Mallory, Bill arrived in the area through his dimension-jumping watch.noreply@mallory.gov Tracking Down Jethro Smith After Geoffrey Jackson's death, Bill arrived at Jethro's house and was immediately pinned to the ground, having been mistaken for Mallory. Bill convinced Jethro of his identity''Blood of the Dead'' and sat down, and Bill explained to Jethro that they live in a multiverse, and the strange phenomenon that he's been experiencing is him traveling through dimensions, because he contains the raw ability to travel through dimensions unaided. Bill explained to Jethro that he was brought to Earth-1 (as Jethro's home universe is known) to kill William Mallory, and he needs Jethro's help. In order to find Mallory, Bill plugged his dimension-jumping watch into Jethro's computer, which allowed them to find William's sister Olivia Mallory, who was sighted at the local community center recently. Jethro called his best friend Johann Lang for assistance, and he and Bill left the house''Plans'' (ignorant to the fact that they were being manipulated by William Mallory)Last Defense and met Johann outside the community center. Inside, they confronted Olivia, and Bill pretended to be William for the sake of convincing Olivia to help them. Olivia told an anecdote of one of her mother's stories, and that ignited a spark in Jethro's mind and suddenly he figured out Mallory's plan, which was to lure him out of the house so Mallory could surprise strike him when he got home. Mallory's Capture When Jethro, Bill and Johann returned to Jethro's house, they were confronted by one of Ezra Thorne's clones, with Mallory having already gone inside. Bill used his training to kill the clones present, and then Jethro came up with a plan of attack. He and Bill went inside and distracted Mallory so Johann could come up behind him and knock him out. Jethro and Johann dragged Mallory and tied him up in the bathroom. Jethro allowed Bill to go inside and interrogate Mallory, but Bill himself was soon overtaken by Mallory and emerged holding a knife. Jethro and Johann tried to reason with him, but Mallory instead stabbed and killed Johann. In a fury, Jethro attacked him and revealed that he did, in fact, push Mallory's mother into the way of a missile, and that angered Mallory enough to begin to strangle Jethro. However, Bill Carrington appeared and smashed Mallory's head to a bloody pulp before collapsing.Angel of Death After he regained consciousness, Bill and Jethro discussed what would happen next, and Jethro asked Bill if he would stay on Earth-1 and mentor him in his dimension-jumping abilities. Bill agreed. Adventures with Ryker Kane Months afterward, Bill was still training Jethro. Later, having finished training Jethro, Bill came knocking at the Kanes' front door. He presented his case to them: that doppelgängers of Jethro are disappearing, and he suspects that it's the work of Ezra Thorne. Vincent stormed off, not wanting to have anything to do with Bill, but Ryker agrees to accompany Bill on a few interdimensional adventures in search of Jethro. Not long into their adventures, they received a tip that a body had been found on Earth-15. They went inside to check it out, but instead came face-to-face with Tyrelius Jackson, who told them that he was a CSI named Dr. Werther and that he had the situation under control. Bill ushered them outside, and they both confirmed with each other that neither believed that he was actually as CSI. However, before they could confront him, Dr. Jackson drove away with the body, and Bill and Ryker went inside and got drunk. They were still intoxicated when there was a knock at the door.The Sign Personality to be added Appearances References Category:The Jethroverse Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2019